


The Long Lost Zabini

by writingenthusiast02



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingenthusiast02/pseuds/writingenthusiast02
Summary: 18 year old Hermione Granger has lived with the Granger's her whole life, knowing, believing that they were her parents. The Second Wizarding War has ended and everyone has gone back to living in peace and safety. But Hermione Granger's life is about to get flipped upside down, and she'll notice a certain blonde in a way that she never has before.Hermione's perspective unless said otherwise.* This was brought over from my Wattpad account; so I’m not stealing someone else’s story if someone from Wattpad sees this *





	1. Chapter 1

"Hermione! Please come down here for a moment!" My mother calls from downstairs.  
"Coming mum!" I call back after placing a bookmark in my book and placing it next to me on my bed.  
I quickly get up from my bed and exit my room, something in my mother's tone making me want to get downstairs as quickly as possible. I jog down the stairs and turn into the living room and see two gorgeous people and Blaise Zabini sitting on the couch across from my parents.  
"Uh, what's going on?" I ask, confused as to why Blaise Zabini and, most likely, his parents are in my house.  
"I assume you already know Blaise. But these are his parents, Mr. And Mrs. Zabini." My mother introduces with no emotion un her normally friendly tone.  
"Why are they here?" I ask, disliking the fact that not only strangers were in my house, but a Slytherin as well.  
"They're here to take you back home." My father speaks up, sounding angry and hurt.  
"But this is my home?" I ask, getting even more confused.  
"No it's not, we're your biological parents. Blaise is your twin brother. We gave you to the Granger's so you would be safe from you-know-who." Mrs. Zabini speaks up.  
"That's not possible. I look nothing like you." I say, trying to deny my true lineage.  
"We'll explain that when we get home. Please go pack your things." Mr. Zabini asks politely and I just simply nod in response, knowing that there's no reason to argue. "Blaise, help her get her things packed."  
"Yes father." Blaise agrees before we both trudge up the stairs and into my room.  
"Twins, huh?" I scoff, not believing it. "Do we have any othe siblings?"  
"Yeah. Rosaline, Thomas and Layla. Rosaline is eleven, Thomas is eight and Layla is six." Blaise answers honestly, smiling at the mention of our siblings.  
"Great. Does anybody else know about us being twins?" I ask, not being ready with others knowing.  
"Just the family." Blaise answers honestly as he picks up a pile of books and puts them into my carry-on bag. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone unless you are okay with it."  
"Okay. Thank you. How long have you known?" I ask, feeling oddly comfortable talking to my twin brother.  
"First or Second year. Mum and dad told me to just keep my distance from you so I wouldn't be tempted to tell you." Blaise answers honestly and I'm shocked at how honest he's being.  
"Okay." I answer because I don't know how to reply any other way.   
Blaise and I quickly finish packing up all of my things in about a half an hour. We bring all of my bags downstairs and Mr. Zabini, or, well, my father, brings them out to the car.  
"We'll go outside so you can say your goodbyes." My biological mother, Mrs. Zabini, says before her and Blaise leave the house and I can hear them shut the door after they leave the house.  
"Hermione, sweetie." Mrs. Granger says as she gets off the couch and makes her way towards me.  
"Thank you, for everything. For treating me like a daughter." I thank her, because they could have been horrible to me but they were the best adoptive parents I could have ever wished for.  
"You're still our little girl and you are welcome here anytime." Mr. Granger offers as he walks over to me and his wife to give me one of his signature bone crushing hugs.  
"I love you guys so much." I say into Mr. Granger's shirt before he lets me go. "Thank you again."  
"Go on, you don't want to keep them waiting for too long. Are you sure that you have everything?" Mrs. Granger asks, as concerned and worried as always.  
"Yes, I have everything. Bye." I say, fighting the urge to call her 'mum' because now I know that she isn't.  
"Bye sweetie." Mrs. Granger says as I walk out of the living room and through the rest of the house before I'm outside and I shut the door behind me.  
Mum, dad and Blaise are all waiting for me in front of a shiny and very expensive car.  
"Ready to go?" Mrs. Zabini asks softly.  
"As ready as I'll ever be Mrs. Zabini." I sigh, wondering what my life as a Zabini has in store for me.  
"Don't be silly, call me Emelia or mum. This is your father, Edward. Do you have any questions before we go back to the manor?" My mother, Emelia Zabini asks.  
"Is Hermione even my actual name?" I ask, wanting to know my true identity, whether or not my first name is still Hermione.  
"No, your full name is Annabelle Skye Zabini." My father, Edward answers.  
"Okay. Can we go home now?" I ask, wanting to meet my three younger siblings.  
"Yes of course. Your younger siblings can't wait to finally meet their big sister!" Emelia says with a smile on her face.  
We all pile into the car as I hope and pray that my new life will be just as good, or better than the one that I'm leaving behind.


	2. 2

"Would you prefer to be called Hermione?" Emelia asks as soon as we got back to the Zabini manor.  
"I think it would help the process of geting used to living here if you called me by my real name, if that's okay." I say, realizing that I need to get used to being called by my real name.  
"Of course it's okay." Emelia says with a smile on her face. "Do you want to go inside? I can give you a tour."  
"Yes please." I say after gawking at the manor for a couple moments.  
"Follow me." Emelia says before she heads to the front door of the house and I follow next to her.  
As soon as we get inside three kids run towards us and crush me in a hug, making me loose my balance and I fall on my rear end.  
"Hi! You're Annabelle, right?" The eldest looking girl asks excitedly.  
"Yes, and you are?" I ask, wanting to know my sisters name.  
"I'm Rosaline." Rosaline answers with a wide smile on her face as her and my two other siblings get off of me.  
Rosaline looks like how I imagine Emelia would look like as a pre-teen. Curly, dark brown hair that reaches his mid-back. Olive skin and beautiful, dark green eyes.  
"I'm Thomas." The youngest and only boy says with a smile.  
Thomas looks like what I imagine Edward looked like as a child. Shortly cut dark brown hair. Emelia's dark green eyes and Edwards caramel-colored skin.  
"Hi Annabelle, I'm Layla." My youngest sibling greets and she's the spitting image of Rosaline other than the fact that she has our fathers straight hair.  
"It's nice to meet all of you. Mum, I have a question." I say, looking up at my mother who is smiling fondly at all of us.  
"What is it?" Emelia answers.  
"Why don't I look like any of you?" I ask, having been curious about that ever since I was given the truth about my identity.  
"Your father and I placed a glamour charm on you so you would look like you were the Granger's daughter." Emelia answers honestly.  
"Oh, okay." I say with a nod as Blaise and Edward walk inside.  
"Blaise!" Thomas exclaims as he runs towards his older brother and tackles him with a hug.  
"Hey buddy." Blaise says with a smile as he hugs our little brother.  
"Can I show you where your room is?" Rosaline asks.  
"Of course." I say as I stand up with Rosaline and Layla.  
"Can I come?" Layla asks.  
"Yes you can." I say with a smile before Rosaline grabs my hand and drags me up the marble stairs, Layla trailing behind us.  
The floors on the second floor are a glossy wood and the walls are a light gray with windows littered in various locations. My room is the farthest one down on the right side of the hall. Rosaline's room is three rooms down the hall and Layla's is next to hers, on the farther side from mine. Blaise's room is across from mine and Thomas's is on the right of Blaise's.  
"This is your room." Rosaline says when we reach my room.  
"Thank you." I say before opening the door to my room and steping inside, Rosaline and Layla following me inside.  
I gawk at the sheer size of my new bedroom. I have a four poster bed on the left side of my room with way too many pillows for just one person. The bed spread is red and gold, Gryffindor colors, which I silently appreciate.  
There's a chest at the foot of my bed where I will most likely keep all of my books for school during the summer and holidays.  
The walls are a light blue and the floor is a solid light gray carpet, which looks nice together.  
On the same wall as my bed but on the opposite corner there is an oak desk with a comfy look black desk chair. There is a door on the right side of the room across from the desk. I go over to the door, open it and see that it's a walk in closet with a bunch of expensive looking clothing that all seems to be in my size.  
Next to the walk in closet there's another door. I open it and I see that it leads into a beuty bathroon with a large tub, a shower, a bunch of counters, a sink, a toilet and a t.v that you can watch while in the. Tub.  
"Wow." I say un utter shock that this is now my bedroom.  
"Do you like it?" Layla asks curiously.  
"Yes, I like it very much." I say, smiling at my sister.  
"Mum was worried that you wouldn't like it." Rosaline says honestly.  
"Well she doesn't have to worry because I love it." I say with a smile on my face.  
"Hey." Blaise says as he walks into my room.  
"What's up?" I ask.  
"Dinner's ready." Blaise says simply before leaving the room, Rosaline and Layla trailing after him, talking animatedly about what we're going to be having for dinner.  
It seems that I found out that I don't have just one new sibling. I have four that I haven't known about for eighteen years, and it's going to take time to regain those years with everyone. But I'm determined to make it happen in anyway possible. They are my family after all


	3. 3

"Annabelle! Blaise!" Emelia shouts from the bottom of the staircase.  
"Coming mum!" I say, putting my quill back into the inkwell and decide to finish writing my letter to Ginny later.  
°Don't sound so anxious, she is your mother after all.°  
"Ah!" I yell, physically jumping at Blaise's voice suddenly in my head and then I remember him telling me about the whole twin telepathy thing.  
°I do not sound anxious.°  
I continue walking out of my room and when I leave the roon and shut the door behind me I bump into Blaise.  
"Yes, you do." Blaise says with a smirk on his face.  
"Whatever." I say, crossing my arms across my chest.  
The rest of our trip downstairs to meet our mother is silent. When we get to the top of the staircase I see two people that in other situations I wouldn't hesitate to hex, but our mother is nowhere to be seen. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, Blaise's best friends.  
"Hey Blaise." Pansy greets as she sees Blaise but when she sees me complete shock is written across her features. "What is Granger doing here?"  
°I haven't told them yet°  
I sigh outwardly, not needing Blaise to state the obvious in my head. Pansy just looks at us both confused and Draco looks beyond shocked.  
°Well tell them, I don't think we have all day to just stand here.°  
"Is she? The long lost twin sister you told us about?" Draco asks cautiously, as if he didn't want to step over an invisible boundary.  
"Yeah, her real name isn't Hermione, it's Annabelle." Blaise informs his two best friends.  
"Hi." I say as I give them a simple wave.  
"Sorry for tormenting you all of those years." Pansy apologizes and looks down at the ground in what appears to be shame.  
"I forgive you." I say, something I never thought I would say to these specific Slytherin's.  
"Really?" Pansy says in surpise, looking up at me with a smile on her face.  
"Yeah, I hope we can become friends." I say with a smile before descending the staircase to be closer with my newfound friend.  
"Same here." Pansy says with a smile. "Where are the rest of your crazy siblings?"  
"Pool room maybe?" Blaise says after he descended the stairs and walked over to stand next to Draco.  
"Pool room?" I ask in utter shock at how big my new house is.  
"Yeah, did you not get the tour when you got here?" Pansy asks as the four of us begin walking to what I assume is the pool room.  
"Not really." I say, which reminds me to ask Emelia for the full tour after Pansy and Draco leave.  
As we were walking we basically broke off into two groups. Blaise and Draco in front and Pansy and I in the back. Which I didn't mind, as Pansy and I seemed too get along fairly well.  
"When did you find out that you and Blaise over here were twins?" Pansy asks curiously.  
"Yesterday." I answer honestly, beginning to feel myself being comfortable talking with Pansy.  
"Really, damn. Have you told your friends yet?" Pansy asks curiously.  
"No, I was writing a letter to Ginny Weasley before you guys came over." I answer, remembering that I need to finish my letter to my best friend.  
"Can't you just invite them to come here for dinner or something?" Blaise suggests, and I know that he was eavesdropping on our conversation.  
"I'll ask mum." I say before turning to go to where Emelia's office is and Pansy decides to come with me. "Why are you coming with me? Didn't you come here to see Blaise?"  
"Yeah, but Blaise and Draco get annoying after awhile." Pansy answers with a smile.  
"Sounds about right." I say as we get to Emelia's office and I knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I hear Emelia say from the other side of the door and I allow myself and Pansy inside. "What is it sweetie?"  
"Can I have some friends come over for dinner? So I can tell them about who I really am." I ask, wanting to invite the Weasley's over for dinner.  
"Of course you can, have the invitations ready as soon as possible, if you were planning on having them over tonight." Emelia says warmly. "Who are you inviting?"  
"The Weasley's and Harry, if that's okay." I say, hoping that she'll say yes.  
"That's absolutely fine, I would love to meet the people who have taken care of my daughter all of these years." Emelia says with a smile on her face.  
"Okay. I'll go write the invitations now." I say with a smile before turning to leave Emelia's office.  
"Pansy, could you excuse us for a moment?" Emelia asks, surprising both Pansy and I.  
"Of course." Pansy says politely before stepping out of Emelia's office, leaving me alone with my mother.  
"What is it?" I ask after Pansy has shut the door after her.  
"Your grandparents are coming for the weekend, and this is a warning. They are very rude and close-minded people." Emelia warns.  
"Oh." I say, not knowing what else too say. "Will they be mad that I haven't taken off the glamour charm?"  
"Very much so. They will take personal offense to it. That is why I warn you. It would be in your best interest to have me or your father take it off before they arrive." Emelia explains.  
"Very well, can we have it taken off tomorrow? So I can meet with my friends like this?" I request, not knowing if they'd be ready to see the real me.  
"Of course." Emelia agrees, seeming to understand my reasoning. "That is all."


	4. Chapter 4

I wrote up the invitations for the Wesley's and Harry to come to dinner shortly after I left my mother's office. I quickly sent then to the Burrow and Ginny quickly sent back a group reply, informing me that everyone would be coming.  
I told them to travel by Floo powder, and that they would be coming to the Zabini manor. I didn't tell them why, wanting to do that in person.  
Draco and Pansy left hours ago, not before apologizing relentlessly about how they treated me for our entire school career. I decided to forgive them both, knowing that if I were them I wouldn't apologize if I didn't truly mean it. But now that I'm somewhat friends with Pansy and Draco I don't know how everyone will handle it. It could either go really well or really bad, and I'm hoping for the former.  
Emelia, Edward, Blaise and I have been waiting in front of the fireplace for about fifteen minutes. Ginny said that they would all be arriving at six-thirty and we all decided to start waiting early incase they decided to leave early.  
°You seem nervous.°  
°That's because I am Blaise. They could all stop being my friend because of who I really am°  
°If that happens that just shows that they aren't your true friends.°  
Before I had the chance to reply to what Blaise said Molly and Arthur pop through the fireplace. Followed by George, then Ginny and then Ron and Harry.  
"Woah. Nice house." Harry mutters as he takes in how nice the house is.  
"I take it your Mrs. Weasley? I'm Emelia Zabini, it's a pleasure to meet you." Emelia says to Molly, holding her hand out for a friendly handshake.  
"Please call me Molly." Molly greets with a big smile as she shakes Emelia's hand. "This is my husband Arthur, it's nice to meet you."  
"Hello." Arthur greets simply.  
"Would you go like to help the house elves with dinner?" Emelia suggests to Molly.  
"Sure." Molly says with a simple nod before all of the adults, other than George, head towards the kitchen.  
"It's nice to see you guys." I greet everyone with a smile.  
"What're you doing at the Zabini manor?" Harry asks curiously, silently glaring at Blaise, who is returning the glare.  
"I live here now." I answer before taking a deep breath. "Emelia and Edward are my biological parents, Blaise is my twin brother."  
"How? You look nothing like them." Ron points out.  
"My parent's put a glamor charm on me when I was a baby so I would look like the Granger's daughter. I still don't even know what I really look like." I answer honestly.  
"Oh. Well, is Hermione even your real name?" Ginny asks.  
"No. My real name is Annabelle Skye Zabini. But you guys can call me whatever your most comfortable with." I say, wanting my friends to as comfortable with this as possible.  
"I hope everyone else feels the same way when I say that this doesn't change anything. Your still our smart, courageous, loyal friend who has always had our backs. No matter your parents and your real name." George says and I truly appreciate that, knowing that he doesn't view me differently.  
"I agree with George." Ginny agrees with a smile.  
"Thanks guys." I say gratefully.  
"Does this mean that your on decent terms with Malfoy and Parkinson?" Ron asks as he scrunches up his nose in disgust.  
"They were over here earlier." I answet honestly. "They both apologized and I decided to forgive them, what happened is in the past and it cannot be changed."  
"How can you say that? They tormented us for years!" Ron yells angrily.  
"And they said sorry, this doesn't mean you have to be friends with them." Blaise speaks up, clearly disliking how Ron is talking about his friends.  
"Children! Come! Come! Dinner is ready!" Emelia calls enthusiastically from the dining room.  
We all walk into the dining room in total silence. None of us wanting to get into an arguement in front of our parents. Everyone helps bring the food platters to the table. When everyone is sitting this is the arrangement. My parents are sitting at opposite ends of the table. Molly and Arthur are sitting across from eachother next to Emelia. George sits down next to Molly, Ron next to Arthur. Harry next to Ron, Ginny next to George. Blaise next to Ginny and me next to Harry.  
"So, is everyone going back to Hogwarts this year?" Emelia asks.  
"I already graduated." George answers simply, before shoving a forkful of mashed potato's into his mouth.  
"I'm going to. Are you guys?" I ask, looking at my friends.  
"Yeah." Harry and Ron say in unison.  
"I have too." Ginny says honestly.  
"Blaise?" Edward asks, speaking up for one of the only few times tonight.  
"Yeah, I'm going back." Blaise sighs.  
"Good!" Emelia says with a smile on her face.  
"This is delicious. Thank you, Emelia, Edward." Arthur says, having ate the majority of his plate already.  
"No problem, it is always such a pleasure to have guests over for dinner." Edward says with a small smile.  
The rest of the meal passed by with simple and easy conversation. Harry and the Weasley's left shortly after dinner, as it was getting rather late. They all seemed to have accepted who I truly was, which makes me more comfortable with who I am. Knowing that my friends accept me no matter my name or parents really proves that I've chosen good friends.  
"They accepted you, huh." Blaise says as he walks into my room in a T-shirt and pajama pants.  
"Um, where were the rest of our siblings all day?" I ask, feeling awful for not realizing that my three younger siblings were missing all day.  
"Aunt June's house, she's as nice as mum's side of the family gets. I believe she's coming over next weekend with the grandparents." Blaise informs me.  
"Im having mum take off the glamor charm before they get here." I say, wanting my brother to know what's going on.  
"Are you okay with that? I mean, don't do anything your not comfortable with." Blaise says with concern in his tone.  
"Yeah, if I'm going to meet the family I might as well be part of it. Now get out! Im gonna go to bed." I say before getting up and pushing my brother out of my room.  
"Goodnight, Anna." Blaise says before walking out into the hall and into his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to do this if your not comfortable with it." Emelia says with a worried tone.  
"Im sure." I say, trying to sound confident but I don't.  
"Alright. I'll put the glamor charm back on you before you go back to Hogwarts." Emelia says before she takes a deep breath, as if she were more scared then I was. "Revelio."  
I instantly feel myself changing everywhere. I feel my hair become curlier, my legs and arms becoming longer. My whole body becoming slimmer and my breasts becoming larger.  
I look in the mirror behind me and see that my hair has turned a almost black shade of dark brown and curlier. My skin is the same as my father's, caramel brown. My eyes are dark brown, all of my limbs are longer and my breasts are larger.  
"Woah." I say in surprise before touching my lips ever so slightly with my fingertip, to make sure this is all real.  
"You're  gorgeous." Emelia says from behind me and I actually believe her.  
°Are you okay with me coming in there? I want to see what Annabelle Skye Zabini looks like.°  
°Yeah, come in here. I feel more like myself more than I have in my entire life.°  
I stare at myself in the mirror until I realize that now Im who Im supposed to be. Im so caught up in my reflection that I don't hear Blaise come into the room.  
"Hey, you look, well, like one of us. Rosaline, Thomas and Layla just got back from Aunt June's, they'll want to see you." Blaise informs, snapping me out of my trance.  
"Where are they?" I ask, looking at Blaise.  
"Living room. Follow me." Blaise says before turning to leave my room and I follow closely aftet him. "You look pretty."  
"Thank you." I say with a smile.  
We descend down the stairs and head in the direction of the living room. We go past Emelia's office and past the small dining room that is used when its just the family here for dinner.  
"Did mum tell you that both sides of the family are coming over today?" Blaise asks as we walk down what seems to be a never ending hallway.  
"No, just that the grandparents are coming." I answer simply as we turn into the living room where Rosaline, Thomas and Layla are watching some random movie.  
"Guys, Annabelle took the glamor charm off." Blaise says, announcing our presence in the living room, causing them all to quickly turn and look at me.  
"You look like us!" Layla exclaims.  
"Your really pretty." Rosaline says with a smile on her face.  
"And so are you." I say, complimenting my younger sibling.

°°°

Later that evening the family started arriving. First it was aunt June, her husband Blake and their eleven year old son Robyn, who will also being going to Hogwarts as a first year this year.  
After June and her family it was my mother's brother Alex and his two nine year old daughters Jamie and Lily.   
Aftet Alex and his family it was the last of my mother's family, the grandparents. Edna and Edgar.  
Then my father's family began gettin here. First it was my only other aunt Lorelai and her husband Lucas. After Lorelai it was my father's parents. Hilda and Samuel.  
"Hello, you must be Annabelle. Its good to finally meet you." June says to me as soon as she arrived.  
"It's good to meet you to aunt June." I greet politely, not knowing if I should be nervous or relaxed.  
"Don't be so anxious, we're your family after all." June says with a simple smile on her face.  
"This is my son Robyn." June says as she pulls Robyn towards us.  
"Hi." Robyn greets simply.  
"I would love if you and Blaise could keep an eye out for him. I know Rosaline will be there also but I would feel bettee if he had an older family member watching out for him." June requests politely.  
"Of course. What house do you want to be sorted into?" I ask Robyn.  
"Ravenclaw, there would be less attention around me if I wasn't sorted into either Gryffindor or Slytherin." Robyn answers and I can tell that he has the brains to be a Ravenclaw.  
"Then I hope you get sorted into Ravenclaw as well." I tell him with a smile, wanting him to be happy during his schooling at Hogwarts.

°°°

After introductions were out of the way everyone decided to go to the large living room. Which is next to the dining room that will be used today.  
"So, Annabelle." Edna says, getting my attention immediately.  
"Yes?" I answer cautiously.  
"I heard that you are the brightest witch of your age. Congratulations." Edna says with a forced smile.  
"Thank you." I say, grateful that my family is somewhat proud of my education.  
"But, I've also heard that you've been hanging out with Harry Potter and the entire Weasley family. Is this true?" Edna asks sourly.  
"Yes." I answer, knowing that she is about to insult my second family.  
"I do not approve of this whatsoever. You will stop talking with them immediately." Edna demands and I just loose it.  
"Harry and the Weasley's are great people and have treated me like family ever since I first went to the Burrow. I don't care if you approve or not. They are my family and you will not take that away from me not even an hour after we've met." I snap, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.  
"How dare you speak to your grandmother that way?" Edgar asks, sounding surprised and repulsed.  
"Enough! I want you both out of my house. Now!" Edward says, putting his foot down for no room for negotiations.  
"How dare you treat us this way?!" Edna yells, both her and Edgar get up from their seats at the same time.  
"You are not welcome in this house again until you learn to open your eyes and see past idiotic blood lines and wealth. Do you understand?" Edward asks, crossing him arms over his chest.  
"You're all a bunch of fools and idiots!" Edna yells before her and Edgar apparate out of the house.


	6. 6

The rest of the summer goes by rather uneventfully. It was mostly spent with me getting to know my new parents and siblings. Draco and Pansy came over a few times to visit Blaise so I've gotten closer with them as well. Tomorrow is the day Blaise and I go back to Hogwarts for our last time and Rosaline goes for her first. Thomas will be going in three years and Layla will be going in five. Meaning Layla will be without a sibling at Hogwarts for her last two years there.  
It makes me rather sad that I had these three younger siblings that I didn't know existed. That's why this summer I spent so much time with them, to try and gain back that lost time. And that is most likely what I'll also be doing during the Winter Holiday's, unless I go to the Burrow.  
Emelia put the glamor charm back on the day after all of the family left. I kind of wanted to keep it off but I knew that I needed to put it back on before anyone from school, other than Blase and Rosaline, knew what I actually look like.  
"Knock, knock." Emelia says as she pokes her head into my room and knocks on the frame of my door, which is open.  
"Come in." I welcome her in with a smile as I set my book down.  
"Do you have everything you need packed?" Emelia asks as she crosses into my room and towards my bed where I'm sitting.  
"I think so." I say with a simple nod.  
"Good, good. Now, you and Blaise both need to watch after Rosaline as much as you can. She wants to be sorted into Gryffindor, just like her big sister. Please help her find her way around the castle, I know Blaise won't do it." Emelia asks me to watch over my little sister as she sits down on my bed next to me.  
"Absolutely. I'll watch over her no matter what House she gets sorted into." I say, reassuring my mother.  
"Good, good." Emelia smiles before Rosaline walks into my room. "Hey Rosie."  
"Hi mum, I'm nervous about tomorrow." Rosaline says  
"Why? Both Annabelle and Blaise will be there to help you every step of the way. You'll also have Robyn there too." Emelia asks, explaining just how much family I'll have at Hogwarts this year.  
"I know, but what if no one likes me?" Rosaline asks sadly.  
"Everyone will like you." I say with a smile, not knowing why someone wouldn't like my younger sister.  
"Okay." Rosaline says even though she doesn't sound convinced. "Are you excited to go back?"  
"Of course I am, Hogwarts is my home away from home. It's where I met almost everyone who I care about." I answer honestly.  
"Are you and Blaise going to act like you do now?" Rosaline asks curiously.  
"No, sadly we can't, it would raise too much suspicion. And when we're near anyone who doesn't know you have to call me Hermione." I explain so she doesn't call me Annabelle in front of my classmates.  
"Okay. Are you and Blaise going to even talk when we're at Hogwarts?" Rosaline asks curiously.  
"To be honest, I don't even know how we'd be able to without people asking questions. I want to, but I don't know how we'd do it." I try and explain to the best of my ability.  
"You'll be able to talk to me right?" Rosaline asks ans my heart melts a littl bit.  
"Absolutely. Even if your sorted into Slytherin." I say, knowing that I will absolutely make time for my younger sister whenever she needs to talk.  
"Good." Rosaline says with a smile. "Do you wanna go downstairs?"  
"Yeah. Are you coming with us, mum?" I ask, turning my attention to my mother.  
"Unfortunately I can't, I have alot of work to do before you guys leave tomorrow." Emelia says sadly as we both get up from my bed and cross the room to my door. "Go get Blaise and maybe you guys could take your younger siblings to the Three Broomsticks for dinner."  
"Sounds like a plan." I say before I realize that people from school might see me out with Blaise and our younger siblings. "Actually, I, uh, I can't."  
"I can take the glamor charm off and put it back on when you guys get back home." Emelia says with a smile, knowing what I was worrying about.  
"Thank you."I say before she quickly takes off the glamor charm.  
As Rosaline and I knock on Blaises bedroom door Emelia walks towards the stairs thay lead downstairs so she can get to her office. So she can get some work done before three out of her five kids leave for Hogwarts tomorrow.  
"What?" Blaise asks as he opens his bedroom door.  
"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks for dinner? We have to take Rosie, Thomas and Layla with us though." I say, wanting him to come with us.  
"Sure. Let me get my coat and we can go." Blaise before vanishing into his room for a quick second then coming back out with a leather jacket. "Lets go get Tom and Layla."


	7. 7

Blaise, Rosaline and I walk downstairs together in a comfortable silence. We find that Thomas and Layla are playing what looks like the wizard version of shutes and ladders.  
"Tom, Layla, c'mon. We're going out to dinner." Blaise says as we get to the base of the stairs, instantly gaining both of the kids attention.  
"Yay!" They both squeal in delight as they run over to us.  
Layla, Rosaline and I apparate together and Thomas and Blaise go together. We all meet up in front of a random shop and walk to the Three Broomsticks together, gaining a bunch of looks from various shoppers. I even notice Neville looking at us in confusion and fear.  
We make it to the Three Broomsticks and are quickly seated. We all take a minute or so to look at the menu before ordering what we want for our food and drinks. They serve our food rather quickly, most likely knowing who Blaise is and what family we come from.  
"Why didn't mommy come with us?" Layla asks before she takes a quick sip from her drink.  
"Because she's been very busy with work today. Annabelle, Rosaline and I are going to Hogwarts tomorrow so she is very stressed out." Blaise answer maturely, and I don't think Layla's six year old mind fully understands what he said.  
"Okay!" Layla chirps happily and then her facial expression goes from happy to sad. "I don't want you guys to leave."  
"I know, but we have to. We'll be back for the holidays. Then we can make snowmen and have snowball fights." I say with a smile, trying to make my younger sister happy.  
"Yay!" Thomas says with a giggle as both him and Layla smile.  
"Rosie. Are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts?" Blaise asks, sounding curious.  
"Yeah. Hopefully I get sorted into Gryffindor." Rosaline answers.  
"You should be hoping to get sorted into Slytherin." Blaise says stubbornly as the entrance to the restaurants bell jingles, signaling a new customer.  
We all turn to see who it is and I'm completely shocked at who it is. It's Harry and Ron, and normally that wouldn't be strange, the two of them hang out just the two of them all the time. But this time they're holding hands, as if they're a couple.  
"Is that who I think it is" Blaise asks as if he's as confused as I am.  
"Yeah." I say, completely shocked that my two best friends are together and they haven't told me.  
"Who is it?" Thomas says curiously as he tries to stand in his seat but Blaise makes sure that he doesn't.  
"Friends of mine." I answer simply before pulling my attention away from Ron and Harry and focusing it back onto my siblings. "But it doesn't really matter. I'll see them tomorrow at Hogwarts."  
°Is this something that I shouldn't tell Pansy and Draco?°  
°Yeah, just keep this between you and me. Their lives would be over if anyone found out.°  
"Anna?" Layla asks from her seat next to me on my right.  
"Yes?" I answer, turning my head to look at my youngest sibling.  
"I'm gonna miss you." Layla says sadly.  
"I'm going to miss you too. You and Thomas." I say, not really knowing how much I'll miss my two youngest siblings.

°°°

We apparate back into the house a couple hours later with happy hearts and full stomach's. We all decided to get dessert as we all had the time and money to spend.  
Thomas and Layla basically sprint up the stairs and in the direction of their rooms. We hear their bedroom door's open and then close quickly.  
"Goodnight." Rosaline says simply before heading up the stairs and to her room.  
"Are you going to miss them when we're at Hogwarts? I mean you haven't known them for very long." Blaise asks as we walk up the stairs together.  
"Of course I'm going to miss them. They are my siblings after all." I answer honestly as we got to the top of the stairs.  
"Yeah, I know you're going to. I miss them every year." Blaise says honestly. "It sucks not being with them all the time because they're always learning and doing new stuff and we only have so long to catch up with them during the holidays and over the summer."  
"Ever since before this year I haven't really had to deal with that because other than me the Granger's didn't have any kids. I was a rather lonely kid, until I got my letter anyways. I went to Muggle primary school and no one really liked me, they all said I was too weird or too smart to be friends with them." I say, remebering the times when I was painfully alone. "But then I met Harry and Ron and I finally had people who accepted me for me."  
"I'm sorry that mum sent you away, she did it so you would be safe." Blaise says and I can instantly tell that he feels guilty.  
"I know, and now I know that I have a loving and wonderful family that I wouldn't give up in a million years." I say, putting my hand on his arm, trying to make sure that he doesn't feel bad about what happened.  
"Mum and dad are happier now that your home. So are Rosie, Tom and Layla. I am too, I hate how I treated you and your friends for all of those years. But mum said to act as if you weren't my sister and that I didn't know who you were." Blaise says as we reach our bedrooms. "I'm sorry Anna."  
"Don't apologize, it's okay. I understand why you did what you did. Goodnight." I say before I turn and open my bedroom door.  
"Night." Blaise says before we both walk into our individual bedroom's.


	8. 8

I'm waken up by pounding on my bedroom door and muffled voices coming from the hallway.  
"Come in!" I yell groggily before my mother and father burst into my bedroom. "Mum? Dad?"  
"Sorry for banging on your door, it was your mother's brilliant idea." Edward explains, putting the blame on Emelia.  
"Whatever. We have something for you." Emelia says and I notice that she's holding a medium sixed box wrapped in red and white wrapping paper.  
"You didn't need to get me anything." I say, feeling bad that I haven't gotten them anything ever since I started living in their home. "You guys have already given me enough by telling me who I really am."  
"Where did her humbleness come from? Most likely the Granger's. We'll have to thank them for raising our daughter so well." Emelia rambles to Edward who just listens with a smile as he is the type of person who just gets to know people by listening and watching. "That's hardly the point! Here, I hope you like it."  
Emelia hands me the box and it's lighter than I expected. I cautiously tear away the wrapping paper and see that it's just a plain cardboard box. I flip the box around and see that it's already been opened a little bit, probably to see if what's in the box was whatever was paid for. I pull apart the two flaps on the top of the box and I see that there are two velvet red cases inside.  
I pick up the first one and open it slowly. Once I see what's inside I gaps audibly, never in my life have I received a more beautiful bracelet. It's a gold braclet with red beads on it, and there is a small charm on it that has my initials 'HJG'.  
I place the bracelet back into it's case before I grab the other velvet red case. I open it and see that it's a matching necklace that also has a charm that has my initials 'HJG'.  
"Oh my god." I say, in total shock that my parents would do this for me and both pieces of jewelry seem very expensive. "But those aren't my real initials."  
"We know. When you have the glamor charm on they have your false initials. But when you have the glamor charm off they change to the initials given to you by your mother and I when you were born." Edward explains with a smile.  
"Thank you!" I say before jumping out of my bed and running to them and giving them both a hug.  
"Your welcome." Emelia says with a small smile across her features. "Breakfast is ready downstairs."  
"I'm gonna get ready then I'll be down." I say, wanting to shower and change.  
"Okay. Don't take too long, today is the big day." Emelia says before her and Edward leave my room, shutting the door softly behind them.  
I quickly spring into action after they leave. I walk into my walk-in closet and pick out a simple white wife beater, leather jacket, black skinny jeans and combat boots, which is different from the type of stuff I usually wear.

°°°

"Let's go or we're going to be late!" Emelia yells in front of the front door, holding Thomas and Layla by their hands.  
Blaise, Rosaline and I run to the front door, our trunks already in the car. We meet up with our mum as dad is already in the car and walk out of the house.  
We decided to drive so we would have more time together and our house isn't too far from the station. We all climb into the car and get buckled. Mum and dad are in the front, Rosaline, Thomas and Layla are in the middle and Blaise and I are on the way back of the car.  
"Is everyone all good and buckled?" Edward asks as he turns and looks at all of us.  
"Yeah." Blaise answers from next to me.  
"Alright, good." Edward says before he turns around to look forward in his seat.  
"Before we leave I want to wish Rosaline luck for her first year at Hogwarts. And Blaise and Annabelle for their last." Emelia says. "You will all do great, I can feel it. Rosaline, don't hesitate to ask your brother or sister any questions you have. But, you have to remember to call Anna Hermione in front of people who don't know who she really is."  
"Okay mum." Rosaline says with a nod.  
"Let's go!" Layla says excitedly from her car seat.


	9. 9

As soon as we get to the station I grab the charm on my new necklace and it calms me down unexpectedly.  
"Hermione!" I hear someone call my name and I spin in the direction of the voice and see that it's Ginny.  
"Gin!" I yell excitedly, extremely happy to see one my red-headed best friends, as she runs over to me and gives me a bone-crushing hug. "Can't... breathe."  
"Sorry." Ginny says as she lets go of me and makes eye contact with the rest of my family and waves at them. "Hi."  
"It's a pleasure to see you again Ginny." Emelia greets with a polite smile. "These are my youngest children; Thomas and Layla. And that's Rosaline" Emelia says as she gestures to my siblings. "And I assume you already know Blaise."  
"Y-yeah, I do. It's nice to meet all of you." Ginny says to my younger siblings. "Are any of you going to Hogwarts this year?"  
"It's nice to meet you to. And I am, it's my first year." Rosaline explains.  
"Well if you are sorted into Gryffindor we'll all take good care of you." Ginny promises with a smile. "Well, I should get back to mum and dad. You know how worried they get after everything that happened. See you on the train."  
"Bye, Gin." I say before she walks back to her family.  
"She seems nice." Rosaline comments once Ginny is out of earshot.  
"She is." I say with a nod. "Are we ready to board the train?"  
"Yeah." Blaise answers with a simple nod. "You can go first, Rosaline."  
"Okay." Rosaline says with a nervous tone.  
She runs to the pillar and vanishes through it. Successfully making her way to platform 9 and 3/4. Blaise and I follow her after giving the rest of our family a quick goodbye.  
"I assume you won't be sitting with me on the train." Blaise says after we have passed through the threshold and are now looking at the Hogwarts Express.  
"Your assumption is correct. It's not that I don't wanted to sit with you it's just that I don't want to raise any unnecessary suspicion even before the school year starts." I answer honestly as I see a flash of long red hair board the train.  
"Okay. I understand." Blaise says simply. "See you later then."  
Blaise walks towards the Slytherin end of the train to hand someone his luggage as I hed to the Gryffindor end of the train to do the same thing  
My luggage is quickly taken from me and I board the train, in search for where my friends are sitting. After a couple minutes of searching I find where Harry, Ron and Ginn are sitting. And I instantly notice that Harry and Ron are sitting a bit close to eachother but I decide not to comment on it.  
"'Mione! It's good to see you. How was your summer?" Harry asks I shut the glass door that is the entrance and exit of out compartment.  
"It was stressful to say the least. I had fun getting to know my family. I even hung out with Draco and Pansy a few times." I answer with a smile as I remember how much I enjoyed my summer. "How was your summer?"  
"Your on first name basis with them now?" Ron asks, seeming both angry and hurt. "Don't you remember everything that they did too you? To us?"  
"It's in the past Ron! Nothing can change what happened. The important thing is what they do now to make up for what they've done." I say with an exasperated sigh, annoyed with how closed-minded Ron can be sometimes.  
"Whatever. Just, if they do anything to hurt you we won't hesitate to fight them." Ron says protectively.  
"Okay. So, how was your summer?" I ask, trying to change the topic.  
"It was depressing. Mum wouldn't let us out of her sight for more than five minutes unless we were sleeping. I guess that's how she's decided to mourn after what happened during the war." Ron says sadly, most likely remembering his late brother Fred, who was killed in the battle of Hogwarts. "Other than that it was pretty boring."  
"Luna and I hung out a couple times." Ginny says with a bored tone. "We all missed you."  
"I missed you guys too but I needed to get to know my family and make up for all of the lost time." I say, feeling guilty that I didn't visit the Burrow over the summer. "Maybe I can come over during the holidays?"  
"Sounds great. Mum will be so happy to see you." Ginny says with smile. "So, how's your love life doing?"  
"It's as bad as usual. How about yours?" I groan, remembering the fact that I've never had a boyfriend and the only kiss I've ever had was with Ron during the war.  
"It's getting better." Ginny says with a grin.  
"Do you like someone?" I ask, easily slipping into conversation with Ginny.  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Ginny says before she get's oddly serious. "You might hate me though."  
"Why would I hate you?" I ask, not understanding how I could hate one of my best friends.  
"I like Blaise." Ginn admits with a subtle blush on her cheeks.


	10. 10

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was spent by me, Ron and Harry being completely shocked by what Ginny had revealed to us. She has a crush on Blaise. She has a crush on my brother. My goddamn twin brother no less! To say I was a bit shocked is an understatement.  
"We should probably get changed into our robes." I say to Ginny before I rise out of my seat.  
"Yeah." Ginny says with a nod before we slip out of our compartment and bump into two other people. "Hey! Watch where your going!"  
"Sorry." One of the two says before we turn to look at them and we see that it's none other than Draco and Blaise. "On, hey sis."  
"Shut up! What if someone hears you?" I say, slapping his arm, not believing how stupid my own twin brother is.  
"Sorry." Blaise says with a loose smile before he notices that Ginny is with me. "Hey, Weasley."  
"You can just call me Ginny, you too Draco." Ginny maturely, and I honestly didn't expect her to ever say that.  
"Sure." Draco speaks up. "Sorry for bumping into you guys. Were you going to get changed into your robes?"  
"Yeah." I say before I start down the rather cramped hallway towards the bathroom's where Ginny and I can change.  
"We were planning on doing the same." Blaise informs, walking next to me.  
"Okay." I say, quickly realizing how suspicious this is gonna look to the other people riding the train. "Walk behind us."  
"What? Why?" Blaise asks, clearly confused.  
"We don't need people to get suspicious. Now do we?" I answer with a bit of attitude, hoping that he'll understand what I'm saying.  
"O-oh yeah, right, sorry." Blaise says with a chuckle. "Talk to you later."  
Draco and Blaise immediately fall behind Ginny and I. We continue the rest of the way to the bathroom's in silence. Not finding the need to say anything to each other.  
Once we reach the bathroom's Ginny abruptly pulls me inside.  
"Hey!" I say before Ginny cuts me off with a 'shushing' noise. "What is it?"  
"Is it just me or have Ron and Harry been awfully close for the past couple months. Oh wait, you didn't visit us at all over the summer." Ginny says, tone full of attitude and sass.  
"I was with my family that I didn't know I had for the first eighteen years!" I snap.  
"I know. I'm sorry, I snapped. I just don't understand what's going on anymore." Ginny says with a sigh of defeat.  
"Well, I did see something." I say, contemplating on whether or not to tell her what Blaise and I saw at the Three Broomsticks.  
°I have to tell Ginny.°  
°Tell her what?°  
°What we saw at the Three Broomsticks. Ron and Harry. Ringing any bells?°  
°Oh yeah! I remember that. Go ahead and tell her.°  
"What do you mean by 'I did see something'?" Ginny asks, clearly confused.  
"I saw Ron and Harry together at the Three Broomsticks last night." I say simply before I continue. "They were holding hands. As if they were on a date or something."  
"What the hell? And they decided not to tell us. They are so getting it when we get back to our compartment." Ginny says angrily.  
"No! I don't want them to feel pressured into telling us about them. They should do it when they're ready." I yell, not wanting to pressure my friends into doing anything that they aren't ready to do.  
"Sure, what do we do now? Do we just act oblivious?" Ginny asks, and I can tell that she won't say anything to Ron and Harry.  
"I think that is our best option right now. Until they tell us themselves." I say, honestly not knowing if they'll ever tell us about them dating, but I just have to hope. "So you like Blaise, huh?"  
"Y-yeah. Are you mad at me for it?" Ginny asks guiltily.  
"No! Why in the world would I be mad at you for that? You'd be good for him." I say with a smile, trying to comfort my friend.  
"Really? You think so?" Ginny asks excitedly.  
"I know so." I answer honestly.


	11. Chapter 11

~Rosaline~

On the train I ended up sitting with Robyn and a red haired girl named Violet. Very creative. The three of us were all first years and after a long and easy conversation during the entite duration of our trip we all decided that we wanted to be sorted into the same house. So we could have some definate friends with us during our time at Hogwarts.  
"Your cousins, right?" Violet asks as the three of us step off of the train, fully changed into our robes.  
"First cousins to be exact." Robyn says smartly, most likely trying to impress Violet.  
"Don't treat me like a third wheel, please." Violet requests insecurely.  
"If anything Robyn would be the third wheel." I say, trying to comfort my new friend.  
"Hey!" Robyn says as Violet laughs for the first time since we met.  
"That's not true. How about we agree that none of us will ever be the third wheel." Violet proposes with a small smile.  
"Okay." I agree with a simple nod.  
"It's a deal then." Robyn agrees with a rare smile in his face.  
"Good." Violet says with a smile.

°°°  
All of the first years are met by Professor McGonagall at the top of the stairs that lead to what we all assume is the great hall. She goes over a few simple rules before she tells all of us to follow her into the great hall where we will be sorted.  
"Good luck." Violet whispers to me and Robyn as we enter the great hall.  
"You too." Robyn calls back to her before the entirety of our medium sized group stops infront of some steps to get up to what looks like the sorting hat.  
"Let us begin." Professor Mcgonagall says before rolling out a scroll which I assume has all of our names on it. "Robyn Anders."  
"Good luck." I whisper to him before Robyn walks to the sorting hat and sits into the lonesome stool in front of it.  
Professor Mcgonagall places the sorting hat ontop of Robyn's head and it basically bursts to life.  
"You have the smarts for Ravenclaw and the bravery for Gryffindor. But where would you like to go?" The sorting hat lists of two of Robyn's personality traits.  
Robyn mutters something under his breath before the sorting hat smirks and yells out; "Gryffindor!" and the entire Gryffindor table erupts in applause.  
Mcgonagall sorts through the rest if the names and I don't really pay attention until she calls Violet's name.  
"Violet Larson!" She calls out and Violet does the same thing every other first year has done, walked up to the sorting hat and sat on the stool infront of it and Mcgonagall places the sorting hat on top of her head.  
"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yells without any deliberation.  
All of the other Gryffindor's, including Robyn, break out in applause for their new member as Violet makes her way to their table with a smile on her face.  
All of the other student's names are called before mine. As my last name starts with a 'Z' and everyone else was called up by alphabetical order.  
"Rosaline Zabini!" Mcgonagall calls and my heart immediately begins to beat faster and hands go all clammy.  
I step forward and walk to the stool in front of the sorting hat just like all of my classmates. I hesitantly sit down before the sorting hat is placed rather softly on top of my head.  
"Nervous, are we?" The sorting hat chuckles. "Surprisingly your suited for all of the houses."  
Everyone in the great hall goes completely silent. And I realize that being suited for all of houses is a rare thing.  
"Where would you like to be sorted?" The sorting hat asks.  
"Gryffindor." I answer almost immediately.  
"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat calls out and all of the Gryffindor's break out into applause as the sorting hat is lifted off of my head.  
I walk to the Gryffindor table and manage to sit with Violet and Robyn.  
"Suited for all of the houses, huh." Robyn says as I sit down.  
"I guess so." I say with a sigh, happy that I'm in a house with my cousin and my new-found friend.  
"Well this seems to be the start of a rather interesting first year at the best wizarding school there is." Violet says with a smile on her face.

Author's Note

I know this chapter is a bit different but it was really fun to write. And I might actually do a spin-off book of Rosaline's time at Hogwarts with Robyn and Violet. Vote on this chapter if I should! Thanks for reading and I'll be back with an actual chapter tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

After all of the first year's were sorted Mcgonagall explain how the Forbidden forest is well, forbidden and how the third floor is off limit's.  
"I would now like to announce this years head boy, head girl and house prefects. If you name is called I kindly request that you step forward to where I am standing." McGonagall says before quickly pausing and then continuing again. "This years Head Girl is Hermione Granger!"  
I feel myself smile as O climb out of my seat and walk to the front of the Great Hall to where Headmistress McGonagall is standing. The entire hall erupts into cheers and applause and I feel myself blushing slightly.  
"This year's head boy is Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall announces and the halm falls silent before Blaise starts clapping and slowly everyone else joins in as Draco makes his way to where Headmistress Mcgonagall and I are standing.  
"This year's prefects are Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley! Please give a round of applause for this year's prefects and head boy and girl!" Mcgonagall calls before the entire hall is consumed with cheering and applause.

°°°

"The room of requirement will be your dorm. You will all be sharing one large dorm and I expect no funny business between any of you." McGonagall says sternly. "You are to tell no other students where your dorm is. Understood?"  
"Yes professor." I say, speaking for Draco, Ginny, Blaise and I.  
"Good, good." Mcgonagall says with a nod. "You may leave, unless you need me to show you where the room of requirement is."  
"No, thank you Professor." Ginny thanks her before we all turn to leave the great hall.  
We all leave the great hall in an uncomfortable silence. As the four of us have never been all together at once.  
"Well this is awkward." Ginny says bluntly.  
"Sorry." Blaise aplogizes, sounding guilty.  
"I-its okay." Ginny says as she looks down at the ground, trying to cover a blush, and I'm the only one who notices it.  
"Well, I guess we should try and talk to eachother. As the four of us will be living together for the entire year." Draco suggests as we take a left and see the door to the Room of requirement forming.  
"Your right." I say with a nod as we reach the door, Blaise opening it and holding it open for the rest of us to step inside.  
"Thank you." Ginny thanks with a bright blush on her face.  
"Welcome." Blaise says and I swear that he started blushing as well.  
°Are you blushing?°  
"Lets go check out where we'll be sleeping for the next year." Ginny suggests.  
"Okay." I agree simply before I fully look around the room  
°...Maybe°  
There is a fireplace with two red chairs, two green ones and one golden couch on the right side of the room. In the center of the room across from the door is a large window with a desk in front of it with a stack of parchment and an inkwell. On the left side of the room there is a dining room/kitchen with a hallway branching off of it on the side of the wall closest to the door.   
Ginny and I walk down the hall and see that there are five rooms in total. Four of which have our individual names on them. And I assume that the other room is a bathroom.  
"We get our own rooms!" Ginny exclaims as she opens the door that has her name written in red letters.  
My name is also written with red letters as Blaise and Draco's are written in green. Signifying our different houses, which I appreciate as I love house pride.  
"It's nice." I say, standing in the doorway of Ginny's room as I hear the boys talking in either the dining or living room.  
Ginny has a four poster bed with a red and gold bed spread. Her bedroom walls are painted a light grey, which makes thw colors of her bed spread pop out at you. She has a desk with a stack of parchment and an inkwell and a wardrobe that opens into a walk-in closet.  
"I'm gonna go see if the guys need anything then I'm going to go to bed." I say as I back out of the doorway of her room and turn towards the opposite side of the rather large dorm.  
"Night." She calls before I walk out of the hallway and into the dining area and see thw boys sitting in the living room talking in hushed tones.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey." I say, announcing my presence to Blaise and Draco who are in th living room.  
"Hi." Blaise greets simply.  
"How are the rooms?" Draco asks, sounding curious.  
"They're decent." I answer with a shrug as my room at home is bigger. "Have you guys not been in yours yet?"  
"No, not yet." Blaise says, shaking his head.  
"Okay." I say as I sit down on the couch across from Blaise and Draco. "So Rosaline was sorted into Gryffindor."  
"Yeah, whatever, Robyn was too, did he tell you what house he wanted to be sorted into?" Blaise asks.  
"Yeah, he told me that he wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw. He claimed that if he was sorted into Ravenclaw he would have to deal with less drama." I answer, thinking back to when I first met my cousin.  
"Well he isn't wrong to assume that. Everyone during dinner was talking to me about how him and Rosaline were both sorted into Gryffindor. A bunch of people were saying that they were embarrassments to my family name. I almost lost my cool and hexed all of them. But thankfully I didn't." Blaise says, sounding angry just by remembering what some people had said.  
"Both of them will do great, even if they are in Gryffindor." Draco says uncharacteristically.  
"I never thought I would hear you of all people say that." I say, not believing that Draco would ever say something like that.  
"Why?" Draco asks, sounding confused.  
"Because for the entirety of our time at Hogwarts you have seemed to hate everyone and anyone who's a Gryffindor." I answer, thinking that he would know why I said that.  
"Just because I didn't like Potter and his friends doesn't mean that I hated everyone whose in Gryffindor." Draco says defensively.  
"Who didn't you hate?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.  
"All of the people that I never had a conversation with." Draco answers like the smart-ass he is.  
"Whatever." I say, not seeing the point of this conversation continuing any further. "Have you guys talked to any of the first year Slytherin's yet?"  
"Nope." Blaise says, dropping the 'p'. "They all seem like a bunch of annoying, bratty little kids who get whatever they want, whenever they want it."  
"And just who does that remind you of?" I say, both him and Draco checking off all of the things he just said.  
"Shut up." Blaise says, knowing that I'm talking about him and Draco.  
"Oh, wow, ouch. That was a low blow." Draco says, after a few seconds of silence, after he understood who I was referring to.  
"Sorry." I apologize with a small smile on my face.  
"Well I'm exhausted so I'm going to head to bed." Draco says as he stands up from the couch and makes his way to the hallway that leads to all of the bedrooms.  
"Night." Blaise and I say in unison before Draco vanishes into his bedroom with a soft click of his door shutting.  
"Are you going to watch out for Rosie and Robyn?" Blaise asks in an uncharacteristically serious tone.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I answer truthfully, not understanding why he would think that I wouldn't watch out for them.  
"I know you will, I just needed the reassurance. They are family after all. And family comes before everything else." Blaise answers sincerely.  
"Yeah, I never really connected with that saying until I knew who I actually am. Now I completely understand why people live by that." I ramble to my twin brother.  
"You'll fit in well with our family, if you couldn't already figure that out. Everyone loves you so much already and they all missed you, even though they didn't know you." Blaise says, explaining how the family feels about me. "It was like we were all missing a part of ourselves that we didn't know how to get back."  
"I always knew that I was missing something. But it was never something that I could verbally explain, so I didn't tell anyone about it. And over time I forgot about it myself. But now that I know who I am I finally feel like I truly belong." I say, feeling tears budding in my eyes.  
"Don't cry. Sorry for bringing all of this up." Blaise requests, sounding guilty.  
"It's fine. It's better to talk about it rather than bottle it all up inside." I say, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Good night, Blaise."  
"Night." Blaise says as I walk out of the room and to my bedroom to go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to the sound of complete and utter silence. I silently slip out of my bed, forgetting that I didn't have to share a dorm anymore. My feet land on the cold floor as I walk across my room and to the door.  
I open the door, slip out into the hall and shut the door quietly behind me. I walk down the hall and into the dining area and see that Draco is already awake and eating something at the table, which has four chairs. One for me, Ginny, Blaise and Draco.  
"Morning." Draco says quietly, not looking up from whatever he's reading.  
"Good morning." I greet politely, not expecting anyone to be up so early. "How long have you been awake?"  
"Almost an hour." Draco answers with a shrug.  
"Could you not sleep?" I ask curiously.  
"Something like that." Draco says with an edge in his voice and I know not to push the subject.  
I look down and see that I'm only wearing a bra and a pair of super short shorts. And my face instantly turns dark red before I look up and see that Draco's looking at me. A slight blush on his cheeks.  
I quickly run back to my room to put some more clothes on. Once I'm back in my room I lean against the wooden door and let out a sigh.  
"How can I be so stupid? Walking out before checking what I was wearing." I mutter angrily to myself before looking at the grand clock on the other side of my room.  
Breakfast starts at around seven-thirty and it's six-ten. So I have about an hour and twenty minutea before I have to go the great hall for breakfast.

°°°

"'Mione?"Ron asks after I placed my head onto the table.  
"What?" I answer with a groan before I raise my head from the table.  
"Are you okay? You seem a bit, off." Ron asks, sounding concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I appreciate the concern but everything's just fine and dandy." I say sarcastically.  
"Okay, whatever you say." Ron says with a shrug, dropping the conversation.  
"Did something happen between you and Draco this morning before I woke up?" Ginny asks, seeming to have read my mind.  
"W-what? No!" I say, louder than intended and some people looked in our direction.  
"With that outburst I'll take it as a yes." Ginny says, seeming to know everything.  
"What happened isn't important or relevant." I say defensively, not wanting anyone to know what happened, even though it isn't that big of a deal.  
"So something did happen. I was right!" Ginny exclaims happily   
"Whatever." I say with a groan as I play with the food on my plate.

~Draco~

"What happened?" Blaise says, and I instantly know what he's talking about.  
"What do you mean?" I answer with a question.  
"Between you and Anna before I woke up." Blaise says, using Hermione's real name.  
"Nothing." I say, blush rising onto my cheeks.  
"Just tell us!" Pansy whines, clearly wanting to know what happened.  
"I may have saw her in just a bra and short shorts." I admit, hoping that Blaise won't kill me.  
"You what?!" Blaise yells, gaining the attention of half of the students in the great hall.  
"Shut up you idiot!" I snap before letting out a breath. "I was awake for about an hour before she woke up. And she walked into the dining area of the dorm in just a bra and short short's and I saw her. That's all that happened."  
"Oh, that's all?" Pansy asks, sounding disappointed.  
"This is my sister we're talking about. Did she say anything about it?" Blaise asks, clearly concerned about his twin sister.  
"No. She just ran back into her room and the next time I saw her was when all of us walked to the great hall together and she didn't say a word to me." I answer honestly, not wanting to be beat up by Blaise, which would make it so both the Zabini twins had got a hit in on me   
"Okay. You are not to touch her in anyway. Understood?" Blaise says, trying to protect his sister, which I completely understand.  
"Understood." I say with a nod.  
"Who am I kidding? I mean, you both obviously like eachother. I can't do anything about that. But if you hurt her, I will permanently end you." Blaise says, and sometimes I forget just how intimidating he actually is.  
"What? I don't like her. In that way anyways." I sputter, not knowing how he could figure that out so quickly.  
"Your my best friend. I can tell who you do and don't like. And you really like my sister. You have before you even knew that she was my twin." Blaise says as if he was reading my mind.  
"Shut up! What if someone hears you?" I snap, not wanting my secret out.  
"Im okay with you two being together as long as you treat her right." Blaise says in an almost approving tone.  
"T-thanks?" I say, not knowing what else to say in response to that.


	15. Chapter 15

The first week back at Hogwarts went by rather uneventfully. For what seems like the first time ever since I enrolled here. Having to share a dorm with Ginny, Blaise and Draco isn't as bad as I thought it would be. As all three of them know my real name and identity.  
"Anna!" Ginny calls from her room which is next to mine.  
"Coming!" I answer I jump off my bed to help Ginny with whatever she needs help with. "What's up?"  
"Some of the other kids in our year are throwing a party this weekend. To celebrate our successful return to Hogwarts and yadda yadda yadda. And I have no idea of what I should wear." Ginny explains.  
"Oh yeah, is totally forgot that was still happening. Are you going with anyone?" I ask, wanting to know if she should coordinate outfits or something if she had a date.  
"He didn't tell you?" Ginny asks vaguely.  
"He who?" I ask, not knowing who she's talking about.  
"Blaise. Your one and only twin brother. He asked me to go as his date last night." Ginn explains.  
"Oh. No. He didn't tell me about that." I answer truthfully, wondering why he didn't bother to tell me. "I hope you guys have fun together."  
"Thanks. Are you not going with anyone?" Ginny asks, rummaging through her closet.  
"No, sadly. No one's expressed the slightest interest of asking me." I answer sadly, wishing that Draco would ask me.   
"Why don't you just ask Draco to go with you?" Ginny suggests with a shrug of her shoulders.  
"What?! Why would I ask him of all people?" I yell, cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
"What's up with all of the yelling?" Draco asks from the hallway.  
"Um, nothing. Nothing important anyways." I say, not wanting to drag him into our conversation.  
"Are you going with anyone to the party this weekend?" Ginny asks and I inwardly groan, knowing that she's going to tell him to go to the party with me or something like that.  
"No. Why?" Draco asks, oblivious to what's going on.  
"Perfect! You can go with Anna, she wasn't planning on going with anyone else anyways." Ginny says with a mischievous smile on her face.  
"U-uh. Only if she's okay with us going together." Draco agrees with Ginny's terms, a light blush on his cheeks.  
"I'm fine with it if you are." I agree, more than happy to go to the party with Draco.  
Wait, what the hell am I even thinking? Me and Draco? On a date? Together. Am I starting to like him or something? That can't be. It's impossible.  
"It's a date then." Draco says with a quick smile before he walks back to the other side of the prefect's and head's dorm.  
"Your welcome." Ginny says smugly after Draco was well out of earshot.  
"Ugh. I love you so much. Do you know that? And I wish you the best of luck with Blaise. Maybe this will be the start of your happy relationship. And you'll get married and have kids and the whole nine yards." I say sarcastically and laugh when I see Ginny start blushing at what I said.  
"And what if I want that?" Ginny asks, her cheeks the same vibrant red as her hair.  
"Then I'd be glad to have you as a sister and I completely support you." I answer seriously.  
"Seriously? You really mean that?" Ginny asks, not believing what I said.  
"Of course. I already love you as if you were my sister. If you married Blaise it would just make everything official." I say with a smile, telling Ginny how I view our friendship.  
"I love you too." Ginny says with a smile on her face. "Now enough of this sappy stuff and help me pick out an outfit!"

°°°

"So you and Draco are going to the party together, huh?" Blaise asks, later that night after both Draco and Ginny had gone to bed, in the dining area of our dorm.  
"Yeah. And your going with Ginny. Thanks for telling me by the way." I say sarcastically.  
"I was going to. I just didn't know how to exactly tell you that I have feelings for your best friend." Blaise says, reasoning why he didn't tell me.  
"Okay. Well I hope you two have a good timw. But if you ever hurt her I will make you regret it. Got it?" I say, even though he's my twin brother.  
"Shouldn't you be saying that to her about me? I am your twin brother after all." Blaise says in a whiny tone.  
"Yes. But I have known her better for longer." I say, explaining my side of things.  
"True. Sorry about that." Blaise apologizes.  
"Don't apologize. What happened happened. There's nothing we can change about it now." I say, not wanting him to feel guilty about what happened in the past.  
"Goodnight, Anna." Blaise says before walking down the hall and into his room.


	16. Chapter 16

"Anna! The party is tonight and you still don't have your outfit picked out yet." Ginny exclaims from the couch.  
"Then come help me pick something out." I answer her from the dining area of the dorm we share with Blaise and Draco, who are out doing whatever they do on the weekends.  
"Okay!" Ginny squeals excitedly and as she jumps off the couch the door to the hallway opens and out other roommates walk inside, shutting the door behind them. "Hey."  
"You guys ready for the party tonight?" Blaise asks, sounding genuinely excited.  
"Yup. Are you?" Ginny answers with a smile.  
"Yeah, how could I not be with you as my date?" Blaise asks, and I inwardly gag at how sappy he sounds.  
"Ew. Not something I need to ot want to hear." I say in a teasing tone.  
"If you think that's bad you should have heard what Draco was saying earlier. I almost ended up slapped him so he would shut up." Blaise says with a grin in his face as Draco's cheeks turn a dark crimson.  
"Shut up Blaise!" Draco snaps, clearly embarrassed.  
"No need to be embarrassed, Draco." Ginny says mischievously and when she's like that it makes me wonder if she was qualified to be in Slytherin, because she sure acts like it.  
"Let's go pick out my outfit, Ginny." I say as I tug in Ginny's hand in the direction if my room.  
"Okay." Ginny says with a smile before we both walk down the hall and into my room. "Do you know what color Draco's wearing?"  
"Why does that matter?" I ask obliviously.  
"So you two can match. Duh. I mean, you should know stuff like this by now." Ginny explains as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
°Hey Blaise, what color is Draco wearing to the party?°  
°Light green. Why do you ask?°  
°Thank you!°  
"He's wearing light green." I answer before Ginny turns to my walk-in closet.  
"Do you even own any light green clothes? And oh boy, you wearing Slytherin colors is definitely going to turn some heads." Ginny says, making me think about what my classmates will think of me and Draco.  
"I don't care about what other people think as long as Draco and I have a good time. But I bet people will be more surprised about you and Blaise." I say, remembering how Ginny and Blaise basically despised each others existance for years.  
"Oh shit. I didn't even think about that. What's Ron gonna think?" Ginny swears as she forgot that her and Blaise kinda had hated each other for years.  
"You haven't told Ron yet?" I basically yell, shocked that she hasn't told him yet.  
"No. He's always off with Harry doing whatever they do when they're alone." Ginny answers before he facial expression turns to worried to sad in not even two seconds. "What if he hates me?"  
"Ron won't hate you. He might be mad that you didn't tell him but he doesn't have it in him to hate his own family." I say, knowing that Ron wouldn't hate her.  
"Thank you." Ginny says with a smile before she returns to hee happy-go-lucky self. "Now, what shall you wear to this party?"

~Draco~

"So you and Ginny, huh?" I ask, still not believing that him and Ginny Weasely have mutual feelings for each other that aren't the negative sort.  
"Yeah. I like her so much man and I hate myself for how I, we, treated her, her brother, Harry and Anna all those years. We treated them like shit." Blaise says and his guilt and his hatred for himself are completely clear and exposed in his tone of voice.  
"I know. I wish I could just go back and fix everything. But we can't, and all we can do now is treat them right and hope that they forgive us." I say how I honestly feel about the situation.  
"Yeah, your right." Blaise agrees with me as he nods. "So, enough of that sappy shit. You excited for the party tonight?"  
"Yeah. And if I started dating your sister would you kill me or would you be decent about it?" I ask, wanting to know my best friends opinion.  
"I can't promise that I wouldn't kill you if you hurt her in anyway, but, if she's happy and your happy I wouldn't stand in the way of that." Blaise answers maturely. "Mom and dad already love you anyways, so I bet that they'd be okay with it."  
"Okay. I feel bad for you mate." I say as I realize something.  
"Why?" Blaise asks, not knowing what I'm talking about.  
"If you ever hurt Ginny the entirety of the Gryffindor house and the Weasely clan will be out for blood." I say before I let out a laugh. "But seriously, you better not hurt her. She seems to really like you."  
"I know. That's good then, seeing as I really like her." Blaise says with a smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

"Is everyone ready to go?" Ginny asks impatiently from in front of the door that leads to the rest of the school.  
Ginny and Blaise have decided to wear purple. As it isn't biased to any of the four houses. Ginny is wearing a knee-length purple dress with a small black belt around her waist. Her dress's straps loop together behind her neck, exposing much of her upper and mid back. She's wearing a pair of simple black pumps to match her belt and hand bag. I curled her hair and it's all pushed to one side and is draping over her shoulder. She has decided to go with a simple makeup look with a dark smokey eye and a pinky nude liquid lipstick.  
Blaise is wearing a button up shirt in the same shade of purple as Ginny with a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes.  
Draco and I decided to stray away from the light green and decided to go with a light red, almost pink color. I'm wearing a skin tight dress that ends at my mid thigh and sorta has a dipping neck line, but not so dipped it's whorish. And with that I'm wearing a pair if white pumps that doesn't really match anything I'm wearing but I thought they looks nice with the outfit. I decided to go very basic with the makeup and just do winged eyeliner with a light red liquid lipstick. I decided to keep my hair clean and simple and put it into a simple yet elegant bun at the crown of my head.  
Draco is wearing basically the same thing as Blaise other than the color difference of their shirts.  
"Let's go." Draco say as he laces his finger's through mine and offers me a comforting smile.  
Ginny opens the door and we all exit our dorm and are met with an oddly silent hallway. I shut the door behind Draco and I as we're the last two out of the dorm and follow Blaise and Ginny down the hall to where the party is being held.  
"Where is the party anyways?" I ask, just realizing that I didn't know where we would be going for the party.  
"It's in the great hall. Did no one tell you anything about this party other than me?" Ginny asks with a groan.  
"No." I answer honestly.  
"Oh, well, it's in the great hall so it won't bug any of the other students." Ginny explains the reasoning behind the location.  
"Understandable." I say simply as we turn down a hallway and can begin to hear music playing. "Is that music coming from the great hall?"  
"Yeah. Not bothering anyone my ass. That music is really freaking loud." Blaise says from in front of me.  
The rest of the walk to the great hall is a silent one. When we get there all of our jaws hit the floor because of what we see.  
We see that someone's set up a dance floor and a dj. And the one and only Harry Potter is grinding on a rather flustered Ronald Weasley.  
"What in the fucking hell?" Ginny exclaims once she sees how her brother is choosing to live his life. "I knew they were probably fucking or something but this is nasty. I never ever in a million years wanted or needed to see that. I think I've been scarred for life."  
"Just don't look. I bet the dance floor will be packed soon." Blaise suggests to his rather distraught girlfriend. "But this takes the saying 'the wand chooses the wizard' to a completely new level."  
"Shut up Blaise. If youe going to make a joke about it atleast make it funny." I say with a groan at how bad his joke was.

°°°

"Drake!" I slur, deciding not to care that Draco and I have had way to much to drink.  
"Yeah babe?" Draco answers, seeming a little less drunk than I am.  
"Take me somewhere." I request with a giggle as I sit on his lap.  
"Where?" Draco asks, playing along.  
"Somewhere where it's just the two of us. Alone." I demand, knowing what I want.  
Draco doesn't respond but he does get up and basically drags me out of the great hall and back to our shared dorm. And I instantly knew that I was about to get what I wanted. And if me from last year could see this she would not believe what's happening.

[If you don't understand what I'm hinting at, they're going to have sex.]


	18. Chapter 18

"Ginny, I'm so screwed. Mum and dad are going to kill me." I say as I pace in one line around my room.  
"I doubt it. But when you told me I was really surprised. I wouldn't take you for someone who wouldn't consider using protection." Ginny says honestly.  
"I was drunk! What else do you want me to say? 'I'll get rid of it'?" I ask in a snappy tone. "Sorry this isn't your fault. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
"It's fine, but seriously, how are you going to tell them? Because I know that they're most likely not going to take it well." Ginny says, trying to sound sympathetic.  
"How do I tell Draco?" I ask, fear overwhelming me as I don't know what he'll say or do.  
"I don't know, but the only thing that's certain is that you need to tell him yourself." Ginny says, and I begin to wonder about how easy it would be to just not tell anyone.  
"Yeah, yeah. Why did this happen to me?" I whine, hating the situation I'm in right about now.  
"Because you didn't use protection." Ginny says literally.  
"I mean figuratively, up until now my life has gone about the way I expected it too. Other than me being a Zabini. But now I'm pregnant and I haven't even graduated. I'm just a disappointment to everyone who has every believed in me." I say glumly, slumping onto my bed.  
"Hey, hey, don't say that. That's not true and you know it. So stop beating yourself over something that you don't have any control over. The past is the past. Now you have to deal with the consequences of your rather dumb actions." Ginny says maturely, walking over to me and sitting down on the bed next to me. "Everything will be okay. I will be here for you every step of the way."  
"Really?" I answer with tears in my eyes at how lucky I am to have Ginny as my best friend.  
"Yes really. I am your best friend after all. It's in my job description that I have to be there for you." Ginny says sarcastically.  
"I love you so much, Gin. I mean I really do. You don't understand how grateful I am because your my best friend." I say, wiping the tears out of my eyes as I look Ginny in the eyes. "I doubt I would be able to survive without you."  
"And I feel the same way about you. Now, how are you going to tell Draco?" Ginny asks, getting straight to business.  
"What if I don't tell him at all?" I ask, and I know that idea won't fly with her.  
"It's your choice Anna. All I can do is try and help you get to th best answer possible. But in my personal opinion that would be a stupid idea. The wizarding world talks, and it talks fast. So if one outsider found out, everyone would know within a day or two." Ginny pauses for a second before continuing. "It would be best if he heard it from you before someone else gets the chance to tell him."  
"Yeah your right. But what if after this school year ends I vanish into the muggle world? I am smart enough to get a good paying job there." I say, trying to convince myself a way so I don't have to tell Draco.  
"Is that truly what you want? Do you really think that that would be the best option for your baby who will most likely be a witch or wizard like you and Draco? If you were to vanish into the muggle world would you allow it to attend Hogwarts?" Ginny asks all of the questions that I don't have answers for yet. "And most importantly, would you be happy with that decision?"  
"I don't know. I honestly have no idea of what I should do. I think I'm going to go with my plan and vanish." I say with a nod, trying to convince myself that I'm making a right choice. "Is there a spell to make it look like I'm not pregnant so I can use it when I start showing."  
"Use a basic glamour charm. But I don't know how that'll work since you already have one covering your entire body. It might work." Ginny suggests, not sounding so sure about it herself.  
"Ginny. Please don't tell anyone about me. And when I do leave, don't tell anyone why. I'll have to figure out a reason that's believable." I beg, only wanting her to know about my plans to vanish into the muggle world after the end of the school year.  
"Your secret is safe with me. But I will be visiting whenever I want so you have to give me your address and things like that. Got it?" Ginny negotiates her terms.  
"Agreed." I agree to her terms with a nod, knowing I won't be able to survive without her visits, whenever they would come.


	19. Chapter 19

After the party and after I told Ginny that I was pregnant the rest of the year up until now has been rather calm. Which is strange because this is my first year at Hogwarts without the threat of Voldemort looming over our heads. But the threat to me this time is my pregnancy.  
I still haven't told anyone other than Ginny and I think that's how I'm going to survive this. By vanishing into the muggle world I can avoid any rejection from my family and friends.  
Ginny and I figured out a simple glamour charm that would cover my growing stomach and it doesn't interfere with the other glamour charm I have on.  
"Are you all packed to go home for the holidays?" Ginny asks from the threshold of my door and the hallway.  
"Almost. How about you? Are you coming over to the manor sometime over break?" I ask, having previously invited her to spend two or three nights at the Zabini manor.  
"Maybe. I'm not sure if mum wants me doing that. It's not that she doesn't trust your parents. Its just that she doesn't know them and ever since the war she's been more cautious about everything than ever." Ginny answers, unsure of whether she'll come over or not.  
"Okay. Well I bet Blaise would love it if you came over for a few days." I say with a grin on my face as her and my brother have gotten along quite well after the party.  
"Yeah, okay, I'll come over for a few days." Ginny says with a small smile. "Lunch is going to start soon if you want to head out."  
"Yeah, sure." I say as quickly stand up from where I was sitting on bed and walk towards Ginny so we can walk to lunch together. "Have Blaise and Draco left already?"  
"I don't think they have." Ginny answers honestly as we walk down the hall next to eachother.  
"Blaise? Draco?" I call out as ee reach the dining area of our shared dorm.  
"Yeah?" Draco answers from the living area of the dorm.  
Ever since what happened after the party Draco and I decided to start dating. But I am still uncertain on whether or not I should tell him about me being pregnant. But as far as Ginny knows I'm deadset on not telling him and vanishing into the muggle world once the school year is over.  
"We were about to head to the great hall for lunch. Do you guys want to come with us?" Ginny offers that they come with us.  
"Sure." Blaise agrees with a simple nod.  
°Are you going to tell him or what?°  
I jump in surprise at Blaise's voice in my head as we haven't communicated that way in what seems like years.  
°Him as in Draco? And tell him what?°  
"Ready to go?" Blaise asks, as if we weren't just talking in our heads.  
"Yeah." I answer simply, suddenly extremely hungry.  
°That your pregnant and have plans of vanishing into the muggle world once the school year ends.°  
°How did you know about that?°  
°Sometimes you subconciously communicate with me through whatever this is. That's how I know. And mum and dad won't hate you. They'll be stoked to know that they're going to be grandparents. I also don't think that Draco will rejevt you. He'll be surprised but he won't reject his family.°  
Blaise opens the door and we all slip out of our dorm, Draco shutting the door behind us before he laces his finger's through mine. I offer him a small smile which he returns almost instantly.  
°Are you sure? I want to tell him I just don't want him to reject me and our baby. When should I tell him?°  
°Whenever you think the time is right. I can't judge that myself as I've never been in your situation before. Just make sure your the one to tell him and not Ginny or me.°  
°Okay. Thanks for the advice.°

°°°

"Draco." I say seriously as we get back to the dorm after dinner, after Ginny and Blaise retired to their respective rooms for the night.  
"What is it? From your tone of voice it sounds serious." Draco asks as we sit down next to eachother on the couch.  
"Well, after the party, um, you know what happened." I say nervously, not knowing how to phrase what I'm about to tell him.  
"Don't be so nervous. Just tell me." Draco says softly, trying to comfort me.  
"I'm pregnant." I say bluntly, just wanting him to know already.  
"What?" Draco asks, sounding clearly shocked and confused.  
"We didn't use protection. I'm sorry." I apologize, feeling as if all of this is my fault.  
"Hey! Don't apologize, this isn't your fault. It's no one's fault, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Draco asks, seeming to be more understanding than I thought he would be.  
"Because I was scared that you would leave me if I did." I answer honestly.  
"I would never leave you for something that's out of your control." Draco says softly before he grabs my hand and laces his finger's through mine. "I'm glad that you told me. What're you planning to do?"   
"I want to keep the baby." I answer honestly, not having the heart to get an abortion.  
"Okay, good. I wouldn't want it any other way." Draco says with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

"My oldest babies!" Emelia exclaims as she spots Rosaline, Blaise and I at the station as we all came home for the holidays.  
"Mum!" Rosaline exclaims before running to Emelia and basically tackling her with a hug.  
"Rosie!" Thomas and Layla yell excitedly in unison. "Anna! Blaise!"  
"Hey kiddos." I say excitedly, extrememly happy to see my family again. "Where's dad?"  
"He recieved an urgent call from work that apparently couldn't wait until the three of you got home." Emelia answers quickly before she gives Blaise and I quick hugs. "Where are Draco and Pansy?"  
"Here Mrs. Zabini." Draco says behind me with Pansy next to him. "I hope that we're not being to much of a bother."  
"Nonsense! I love having you two over." Emelia says kindly, seeming to actually enjoy spending time with Draco and Pansy. "And Ginny may come over whenever she would like."  
"Okay, I'll write her about it as soon as we get home. But whe we get home there's something that I need to tell you." I say, knowing that if I don't bring this up now I'll get cold feet and end up not telling her.  
"Oh, alright. Let's get home then so we can talk. Did something happen at school? I noticed that you didn't write home very often." Emelia asks, sounding genuinely concerned.  
"Yes, something did happen. But I can't tell if it's a good or a bad thing. I just hope that you and dad won't hate me for what happened." I say, not wanting to think about the fact that my biological parents that I just met less than a year ago could hate me for this and send me away again.  
"We would never hate you, as long as you don't do something like killing someone we will love you for who you are and support your decisions." Emelia says with a smile on her face. "Alright, everyone hold hands so we can get home."  
Everyone locks hands, me holding one of my mother's hands and one of Draco's. We quickly apparate home and disperse to do whatever we want. Emelia and I stay together as I have to tell her that I'm pregnant  
"Mum, I sincerely hope that you don't hate me for this. Because I don't want to loose you guys, not again after I finally found where I belong." I say before I pause to let what I said sink in. "I'm pregnant."  
"Annabelle Skye Zabini, your pregnant and you didn't send your father and I a letter the exact day you found out? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Emelia asks and she seems more mad that I didn't tell her sooner than anything else.  
"I was scared that you guys would disown me and I would loose my biological family basically right after I met you guys." I answer honestly, still scared that her and dad will disown me for getting pregnant before my schooling was over.  
"Oh sweetie. We would never disown you. Never. Who is the father?" Emelia asks, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when she said that her and dad wouldn't disown me.  
"Draco." I answer, looking down at the floor, hoping that she wouldn't get mad at that.  
"Oh good! I love the boy as if he's my own son." Emelia answers cheerfully. "He knows right?"  
"Yes, I already told him. So your not mad?" I ask, surprised that she's not mad at me.  
"Oh I'm mad, but it's your life I can't control you. But that baby will grow up in a stable home nearby. That is the only thing I request." Emelia requests, and I can tell that she just wants the best for me and this baby.  
"Of course! Anything you want, I am so grateful that you didn't disown me you don't have a clue." I say happily.  
"Are you and Draco together? I hope you were together when you had sex." Emelia asks, making my cheeks turn bright red.  
"Yes, we're dating. Why do you ask?" I answer honestly.  
"Because I will not have my first grand baby parents not be together when she or he is brought into this world." Emelia answers, love and care evident in her voice. "I love you honey, and your father will accept you just as I have. I'm glad that you decided to tell me. So, Ginny and Blaise, huh?"  
"How do you know about that?" I ask, knowing that Blaise wouldn't tell her himself.  
"Rosaline does write home about everything I hope you know. She even told me about the party and that you were going with Draco so I assumed that something would happeh, which I was right to assume." Emelia answers with a sly smile on her face.  
"Love you mum." I say before I pull my mom in for a hug.


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a few days after break started and all of my family already knows and are supportive of the fact that I'm pregnant. I even decided to tell the Granger's because I want my child to know them as his or hers grandparents, even though we aren't related by blood. Emelia and Edward both agreed with that decision as the Granger's raised me for the first eighteen years of my life. Even little Thomas and Layla know and they're both super excited to become an aunt and an uncle. I also decided to make Ginny my babies godmother. As I almost trust her more than I do myself.  
I told Edward at dinner the nigh Blaise, Rosie and I got back from Hogwarts and he was just as supportive as my mom. He was also happy that Draco was the father, as he already views him as his son. Draco wanted to tell Pansy since she is his bestfriend I agreed with him telling her and she's been way mote supportive and open about it than I thought she would be. Over the past couple day's I've grown closer with her and I'm proud to call her a friend of mine.   
"Anna! Get down here! Ginny just arrived!" Emelia shouts from downstairs.  
I hop off of my bed and cross through my room and walk through my doorway and into the hallway. I walk down the hall in a peaceful silence. Once I get to the top of the stairs I start hearing the voices from everyone downstairs.  
I descend down the stairs an into an empty grand foyer. I turn to the left and make my way to the living room. Where our public floo powder access is.   
"Anna!" Ginny calls happily as I enter the living room where most of my family currently is, before she cross the room to where I am to give me a hug.  
"Hey Gin." I greet with a smile as I hug her back.  
"How have your holidays been so far, Ginny?" Emelia asks as Ginny lets go of me.  
"Good, good. But I can only stand Ron and Harry for so long. How have yours been so far Mrs. Zabini?" Ginny asks, addressing my mother formally.  
"If your going to date my son you can call me Emelia." Emelia says with a smile as both Blaise amd Ginny begin blusing.  
"Who told you?" Blaise asks, and I know he's gonna be a little mad at Rosaline for telling our parents.  
"Rosie." Emelia answers with a smile. "She tells us everything you know."  
"Look's like I won't be talking to her anymore." Blaise says, completely aware that Rosie is in the room with us.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Rosaline whines, not liking that Blaise would easily stop telling her personal issues.  
"I was just kidding, calm down kid." Blaise says, and it's clear to see that he really cares for his younger siblings.  
"C'mon Gin, I can show you where your room is." I say, wanting to talk with my bestfriend in private.  
"How long are Draco and Pansy staying?" Ginny asks curiously as we walk out of the living room, side by side.  
"No idea. Why do you ask?" I answer honestly, knowing that even though Ginny is on good terms with everyone she most likely still feels weird hanging out with people who we were constantly fighting with just a year ago.  
"Just wondering. I'm hoping that Pansy and I can get to become closer friends. As I am dating one of her bestfriends." Ginny explains and I'm genuinely shocked.  
"I never thought I would hear you say that." I say with a chuckle as I realize just how much has changed just within this school year.  
"Same here. I guess people change, huh?" Ginny says with a smile as we begin to ascend up the stairs in the grand foyer.  
"Yeah, I guess so. I just never thought that I would have a decent conversation with Blaise, Pansy or Draco. But here I am, dating Draco and Blaise's twin sister." I explain how I'm feeling as we reach the top of the staircase. "Your room is down the hall from mine. But I have a super comfy couch in my room if you want to crash in there."  
"Sure, whatever's most convenient." Ginny says with a simple nod.  
"You can keep your stuff in what should be your room and you can crash in my room. If that's okay with you." I ask, wanting to make sure that Ginny is as happy as possible while she's staying with us.  
"Yeah that's fine." Ginny agrees with a smile as we reach the guest bedroom where Ginny will be keeping her stuff.


	22. Chapter 22

Tomorrow is the last day of my last year as a student at Hogwarts. To say that I'm both sad and excited is an understatement. I've grown uo here, found my first truw friends here and my first love here. Even though there's been some not so good times here it's still my second home. I'll never forget how the teachers, no matter how strict they were, treated us like family. And how fierce competition between the different houses were, well, they still are. I sigh as I sit up in my bed in the dorm Draco, Blaise, Ginny and I share. The four of us have bonded a lot since the beginning of the year. And yes, it's good that I've become closer with my brother and gained a boyfriend in the process but I also don't see much of Harry and Ron anymore. Which sucks because them and Ginny will always be my bestfriends, no matter what happens.  
"Anna! Come out here for a second!" Ginny shouts from what I assume is the dining area of our dorm.  
"Coming!" I yell back simply as I basically role out of bed.  
I get up from my bed and cross through my room, open the door and slip into the hallway, shutting the door quietly behind me.  
I walk down the hall and into the dining area of our dorm and see two of my favorite people sitting at the table with Ginny, Ron and Harry. They both look rather nervous.  
"Hey guys!" I say, surprised that they're in our dorm.  
"Hey Anna." Harry greets with a smile but I can tell that it's a fake one as it doesn't meet his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" I ask automatically, wanting to know what's going on in my friends life.  
"We need to tell both of you something." Ron speaks up and he looks paler than normal.  
"Did something bad happen? Did we do anything?" Ginny asks, seeming worried that she did something wrong.  
"No, no. We want to officially come out to you guys." Harry says, and I can see his hands shaking on the table.  
"We did see you guys at the party at the beginning of the year I hope you realize. The entire year did." Ginny says with disgust clear in her tone. "We both fully support you but we don't need to see you guys dry humping eachother."  
"Yeah, I fully support you guys as long as your happy and healthy together. It would be basically hypocritically for me not to support you guys as you have supported me almost my entire life. Even with me getting pregnant." I say, as I had told them about me getting pregnant the day we got back from the holidays.  
"Thank you." Harry thanks us simply as he lets out a sigh of relief.

°°°

"Anna, come to the Quidditch pitch with me?" Draco asks as we were walking back to the dorm from dinner.  
"Of course." I agree before Draco takes my hand and leads me to the Quidditch pitch.

°°°

"Why did you want to come out here?" I ask curiously as we walk to the center of the Quidditch pitch.  
"I just wanted to talk to you, just the two of us." Draco says vaguely.  
"What about?" I ask, slowly beginning to become more and more curious.  
"Us." Draco says and my heart drops, and I immediately start thinking of the worst way this could go. "And no, I'm not breaking up with you. Quite the opposite actually."  
"The opposite? What do you mean?" I ask before Draco let's go of my hand.  
"I know this might seem a little too soon but, I feel like this is the right time to do this." Draco says before kneeling down on one knee and I begin shaking because I think I know what's about to happen. "Annabelle Skye Zabini, or if you prefer, Hermione Jean Granger. I knew ever since first year that you were special but I allowed my father's awful and idiotic beliefs control me and actions for far too long and I realize that no matter how many times I apologize it won't make what I did right or even acceptable. But hopefully your more fogiving than I am. When Blaise told me that you two were twins I knew I had to do something or you would be taken away forever. I know we've only been together for less than a year but we're going to have a baby together. And I find that it woild be fitting that we would atleast share the same last name when that happens. Will you make me the happiest idiot in the world and marry me?" Draco asks before he pulls out a small red velvet box from his trouser pocket and opens it, revealing a beauty ring that was no doubt more expensive than most of my personal belongings.  
"Yes." I answer, tears of joy streaming down my cheeks as Draco stands up and slides the ring onto my finger before giving me a sweet and meaningful kiss.  
"I love you." Draco says, which is the first time he's said it by the way.  
"I love you too." I respond with a smile on my face as I pull him in for a hug. "Forever and always."  
"Forever and always." Draco repeats and I can hear the smile in his voice.


	23. Chapter 23

"Drake, honey, it's time to wake up." I say softly from my side of the bed next to Draco, my husband of nineteen almost twenty years.  
"Five more minutes." Draco groans immaturely.  
"No! Sophia and Charlie are going to Hogwarts today. We cannot be late." I say before I get up from bed, my body shivers as my feet meet the cold floor of our bedroom.  
"Okay. I'm up, I'm up." Draco says groggily as I stand up from the bed.  
"Okay, I'm going to start on breakfast, can you wake up the kids?" I request as I cross the room, open the door and turn back to look at my husband.  
"Yeah, sure." Draco agrees with a simple nod before I exit the room and head down the hall, towards the kitchen.  
After Draco and I got married we decided to buy a medium sized house that wasn't very far from his mother and my parents. Our first child was a beautiful baby girl and we named her Jean, after my old middle name. Next after he was our first boy, Oliver who is three years younger than our oldest daughter. After Oliver were the twins, Sophia and Charlie, who are five years younger than Oliver, making them eleven years old. Draco and I decided that four kids were enough but if I am to become pregnant again we would keep the baby, obviously.  
Jean moved out this summer, as she is a legal adult she decided that she wanted to be on her own. Oliver will most likely be moved out in three or four years, and the thought of that just makes me feel old.   
I reach the kitchen and see that Oliver is already awake and he's eating a bowl of cereal all alone at the smaller of our two kitchen tables.  
"Why're you already awake?" I ask, hoping that he hasn't been up for too long.  
"I couldn't sleep that well. Nerves." Oliver answers simply.  
Oliver is almost the spitting image of his father but he has darker skin, because of me and my side of the family.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, do you want some coffee?" I offer, hoping that he's not to tired, today is a big day after all.  
"No, thank you though. Do you want me to go wake up the twins?" Oliver offers as he stands up from the table, empty cereal bowl in hand.  
"No that's okay, I think your dad has it covered." I say before thinking about what I had just said. "Would you? I doubt he's out of bed yet."  
"No problem, I'll be back." Oliver says before he exits the kitchen in the direction of Sophia Charlie's rooms.

°°°

"Do you all have everything you need until the Holidays?" I ask my entire family, as Draco is Professor of DADA at Hogwarts.  
"Yes honey." Draco says in a sweet voice. "I'll miss you and I'll make sure that the kids stay in check."  
"I know you will. Is everyone ready to go?" I ask as we all lock hands so we can apparate to Kings Cross station.  
"Yes." Oliver, Charlie and Sophia answer in unison before we apparate to the station.  
We all let go of eachothers hands as we make our way towards the entrance the Platform 9 and 3/4, which is how students get to and from Hogwarts.  
"Anna!" A feminine voice shouts from behind us and we all turn to see who it is.  
"Ginny!" I exclaim with a smile as I see my sister-in-law with my twin brother and their three kids.  
Their oldest, Lavender, is as old as Oliver and they're both in Ravenclaw so they look out for eachother. Their middle child, Fred, after Ginny's now deceased brother, is a year older than Sophia and Charlie, so I hope that he'll look out for them. And their youngest, Skylar, she is a year younger than Sophia and Charlie.  
"It's so good to see you. How have things been?" Ginny asks as her and her family reach me and my family.  
"Thing's have been good. They would be better if I got to see my sister-in-law, twin brother and nieces and nephew more often than just on holidays." I answer honestly, hating the fact that I barely ever get to see my family.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'm transferring jobs soon so I'll have more control of my schedule. Its nice to see you kiddos." Ginny says, smiling at her niece and nephew.  
"I'm not a kid." Oliver says as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
"If you have to say that you're definitely still a kid." Ginny says with a smile.  
"Hey sis." Blaise greets me with a smile. "Hey Draco."  
"Hey buddy." Draco greets with a smile, as if he were talking to his own flesh and blood.  
"Well c'mon, let's go, we can't afford to be late." I say as I remember the kids have a limited time to get on the train.

°°°

As the train pulled out of the station and my kids along with it I felt my eyes begin to water. I quickly wipe away the tears, knowing that I'll see them again for the Holidays.  
"Well, I should get going. Us professors are expected to get there hours early." Draco says, referencinf him and Blaise as their both professors at Hogwarts, Draco teaching DADA and Blaise teaching charms, as he's surprisingly better than me at them. "I love you and I'll see you during the Holidays."  
"I love you too." I say before I pull Draco in for a hug, not wanting him to leave but knowing that he has too.  
I let go of him, and almost instantly both him and Blaise apparate to Hogwarts, I assume anyways.  
"Hey Gin." I say, turning to look at my life-long best friend and sister.  
"Yeah?" Ginny answers, her and Skylar turning to look at me.  
"Would you and Skylar like to come over for a sleepover?" I suggest, missing my best friend and not wanting to be alone.  
"Yes!" Sklar answers almost immediately with a wide smile on her face. "Can we mom?"  
"Of course." Ginny answers with a simple smile on her face.


End file.
